The Youngest Admiral: Book 1
by revamped20
Summary: HP/OP AU story. This maybe a three part Harry Potter One Piece crossover story. It will go between the HP and OP universe. It will go all the way to Paramount War. This is my take on a Challange from TheBlackSeaReaper.
1. Chapter 1

The Youngest Admiral

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

Harry x Hina (A/N: she will be the same age as Harry. She will still have the same devil fruit she has in the manga and anime.)

Summary: At the age of 5 Harry is beaten within an inch oh his life. That night as he slowly heals he makes a wish to go somewhere where can have a family. When he wakes up he sees he is in a hospital. After he gets out of the hospital he joins the marine academy were he makes big waves by becoming the youngest marine Admiral at the age of 15. He is called the Bakeneko (1) by his enemies.

Prologue:

Harry  
>Age: 5.<br>Location: Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England.  
>Planet: Earth.<p>

As Harry was thrown back into his cupboard; he laid on his small cot in his baggie clothes. He could not think straight. But he could hear and he heard his uncle yelling at him, "YOU ARE A FREAK AND THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE! We don't want you, and as soon as you learn that no one else wants you the better off we will all be!"

With that Harry blacked out. A few hours later he woke up, but he could not see out ether of his eyes and he was having hard time breathing. He knew why he was having these problems were the result of his uncle blaming him for problems at work.

To this Harry thought, 'How is it my fault, I am only five you moron.' he knew it was night time because he heard his relatives sleeping in their beds. Slowly he went back to sleep wishing to himself thinking, 'I wish I could go some where and have someone be proud of me and not hate me.' with that he fell asleep not knowing that his wish was being granted as he sleep. Only a few minutes later he disappeared not just from number 4 Privet Drive also from Earth, he would not be seen for 10 years and even then he would never go back to Privet Drive.

Location: Marineford, Grandline.  
>Planet: Umi (2).<p>

Garp and Sengoku where sitting in Sengoku's office talking. Well Sengoku was not really talking he was yelling at Garp for taking his bag of chips again.

"How many times do I have to tell you Garp if there is food in one of my desk drawers that means it is mine!" yelled Sengoku at Garp who looked like he did not hear what his best friend and boss was saying.

A minute later a bright white light appear in the center of Sengoku's office. It was so bright that it blinded them both. What surprised them was not the light its self it is what came out of the light that was a small child.

Said child did not look in good shape. This caused them to become angry and worried at the same time. When Sengoku regained his calmness he yelled for a medic to come get the child that appeared in his office.

"What kind of monster would do that to a child? No pirate no matter how evil would even think of giving a child this kind of injuries!" yelled a very angry Garp.

"I know what you mean but first we must let him rest. Then when he wakes up we will ask him a few questions. Calmly, so calm down." said Sengoku acting calm out the outside but on the inside he thought 'If I ever find out who had a hand in harming this child, they will pay.'

Back on Earth

In Surrey Vernon shivered out fear for something. But he was glad the freak was gone, and there was nothing the old freak could do about it.

Back on Umi

"Doctor is he doing any better?" asked a worried Garp

Sengoku knew that even though both Garp's son where on the other side of the law and his grandson wanted to become a pirate (3). Even though Sengoku new that he might have to fight his family someday he still worried about them. That's what made him a good marine but a good man. Even if he was rough in his training and always stool his food.

"I can't tell you how he got here, but I can tell you that most of the wounds you see are only on the surface. What gets me his bones are broken and never set right. It is as if the bones were healing slowly then broken again a short while later. But other that broken bones, bruises, and some severe malnutrition, he should be ok and awake in a few hours." said the doctor she also asked, "Why is almost every admiral and vice admiral waiting in my waiting room?"

"Well you see." Borsalino (4) trailed off somewhat scared of the female doctor.

"There is one more thing you should know he may have so short term memory problems. That his a good and bad thing." said the doctor.

"How is that good thing?" asked Sengoku.

"Well the good part hi he might not remember who did this to him. The bad part is he might not know who or where." said the doctor.

"It would better if he never remembered the person who did this to him." said the cool and collected voice of Kuzan (4).

"I want to tell one other thing before we move him into a room. He almost died twice on the operating table, and each time he smiled as if he was not afraid to die. But that was not the most shocking thing the first time he almost died; everyone in the room heard this weird screaming sound coming from his forehead, when we say this weird green mist floating out of the scare on his head. And before we could try to contain it for study it dissipated. I will tell you this what ever it was felt like the worse kind of evil ever known" said the doctor.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing I came out of him then." said Sakazuki (4).

"Well I guess he will be like you Garp." said Borsalino.

"Why do you say that?" asked Garp.

"Well you heard what the doctor said he smiled as he was about to die even if he did not die." said Kuzan.

"Let's find out who he is before we make planes about him." said Sengoku.

They would not have to wait to long because he woke up an hour later wondering where he was.

"Huh- Where am I?" asked Harry slowly opening his eyes to see people in funny jackets, hats and clothes.

"Do not worry child you are safe here on Marineford. We do have a few questions to ask if that is ok with you?" asked Sengoku.

"That's ok Mr. Bird hat." said Harry.

After Harry said that the room went quite. Well except for Garp who was rolling on the ground because he was laughing so hard. The other admirals chuckled at there boss new nickname from the child. This made Sengoku smile at the child then glare at his friend.

"GARP will you get a hold of yourself. Sorry about him, he is an idiot. But we have a few questions and I bet you have a few questions as well?" asked Sengoku.

"I will try my best." said Harry showing a strong will.

"That is a good boy. First to do you know what your name is?" asked Sengoku.

"Well my name is Harry Potter but other than that I don't know anything else. Well I can cook, I am smart and somewhat strong." said Harry in a proud voice.

"Well I only asked for your name, but you answered a few more of my questions. I do have one last question. Do you remember where you came from or how you got here?" asked Sengoku.

Harry thought about this for a few minutes he then said, "I don't remember where I came from. But I think that I wished to come somewhere safe. I don't remember."

"Well now you are in a safe place so don't worry about that. I forgot one last thing Mr. Potter would you like to be a Marine." asked Sengoku.

"Oh course I would love to be a Marine. Can I become strong to protect people who need help?" asked Harry.

"Of coarse you can." said Sengoku.

With that the admirals left and made some plans to help train Harry to become a tough Marine. They did not let Garp in on the plans because they knew what he would and they did not want to put a kid through that. But they did plan on to make him a very strong marine.

A week later when Harry left the medical he start his training and walked into a future that he was making for himself.

_TIME-SKIP START__  
><em>_Harry age: 6___

_He has been building up his muscles with his teachers for two years. He finds out that he has Haki and starts his training into mastering it. He starts with Observation Haki this takes him until he is 7 to master it. He also meets Hina who becomes his first and best friend. During this year Harry's teachers gain another person to train. But they do not mind it, because they see Harry becoming stronger with the girl around him.___

_Harry and Hina age: 7___

_There training continues with a few breaks every so often to relax. After mastering Observation Haki Harry starts working on Armament Haki. This only takes him half a year to master.___

_Harry and Hina age: 9___

_Harry and Hina are finishing up there training with the admirals and are about to be placed as officers in the marines. They take a year to get to know every marine that they work with and they make a lot of allies. Sadly they make a few rivals who do not like that two children are stronger a being made officers at such a young age.___

_Harry and Hina age: 10___

_By this time they are Harry is a Commodores and Hina is a Captain. They work on both ships and at marine bases they make names for themselves. They are seen as tough hardnosed yet kind officers. It also during this time that the both find devil fruits during there travels. Harry finds a Mystical Zoan fruit Nibi Neko (5); the devil allows him to turn into the mystical two tailed cat, he can also use fire attacks. Hina finds a Paramecia devil fruit called cage-cage fruit; this allows her to subdue her and Harry's enemies. They head back to Marineford to train to control their powers which takes them quite a while.___

_Harry and Hina age: 12 and half.___

_Harry and Hina are final stages of understanding and controlling their respective devil fruits. Even though they are close to finishing their training the still train to get stronger. They also started hunting pirates or working at a marine base, during this time the we're stationed together once and the was for 6 months.___

_Harry and Hina age: 15___

_Harry has just been promoted to Admiral making him the youngest admiral ever. Hina has been promoted to Commodore.___

_After his promotion Harry asked if he could keep the 8 devil fruits that he found. Sengoku and the other admirals found it odd that he found not 1 devil fruit but 9. What surprised them even more is that he told them he felt that the other 8 devil fruits that he found were in some way similar to his own devil fruit. He said that he would look for people who he believed were right for each devil fruit no matter who they were. They were hesitant about letting him do this, but in the end they said it was ok (6). It was after this meeting Sengoku gave him his newest assignment. Harry was happy with it because he got to see a friend again.___

_TIME-SKIP END_

They spent the next few months catching up and getting to know his shipmates. It is during this time that Harry, Hina, and the shipmates came across something that looks like a gateway or some kind of portal.

"Admiral, your going to want to take a look at this!" shouted one of the marine crewmen.

"What is it marine? What is that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know sir." said a crewman.

"Head into. Everything will work out." said Harry.

"Sir are you sure?" asked crewmen.

"Yes, you have to trust me on this." said Harry.

The crewmen looked at him with some worry. The people who worked with before knew that if he said they would be ok then they would be fine.

"Why are people just standing around? Look your admiral told you that you will all be fine. Do you not trust him?" asked Hina who was angrily.

"NO MA'AM." yelled all the crewmen as they got to work.

"Please Hina, don't yell at my crewmen. And before you ask yes I know we will be safe going through. Although old man Garp will be pissed at me if this leads to a dangers adventure and we didn't invite him." said Harry.

This caused Hina and his shipmates to sweatdrop at their admiral's antics.

"Well let's go on through." said Harry.

As the got closer to the portal Harry started to wonder if this was a one-way trip. He was also wondering if wherever he was going if anyone there would be someone who gets to eat one of the devil fruits he had with him; and if they did would they come back to his home with them. All of this was going through his mind as the passed through the portal to the unknown.

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. Will try to post as often as I can, but I have two other stories to also work on. This is my answer to a challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper. I might start a poll after the next chapter. But please Read & Review. Flames will be ignored.

(1) Means monster cat.  
>(2) Used the same name the OP world them same as in my other HPOP crossover.  
>(3) Harry is going to be two years older then Luffy.<br>(4) They will come and go every so often.  
>(5) I got the idea for the tailed beast from Sharkteeth's Ten Tailed Strawhat. I may use some of the other tailed beast later.<br>(6) There is a reason for Harry finding the other 8 mystical tailed beast devil fruits. If you don't like it tough this is my story, deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest Admiral

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

**"Hi"** devil fruit power, attack, or voice while in Zoan transformation.

"_Hi_" something important.

Harry x Hina (A/N: she will be the same age as Harry. She will still have the same devil fruit she has in the manga and anime.)

Summary: At the age of 5 Harry is beaten within an inch oh his life. That night as he slowly heals he makes a wish to go somewhere where can have a family. When he wakes up he sees he is in a hospital. After he gets out of the hospital he joins the marine academy were he makes big waves by becoming the youngest marine Admiral at the age of 15. He is called the Bakeneko by his enemies.

Chapter 1: Return of the lost Potter.

Harry  
>Age: 15.<br>Location: Unknown.  
>Planet: Unknown.<p>

"Admiral, we made it through. And sir sorry me and some of the others did not trust you." said a crewmen.

"Do not worry about marine. Now you and the others will trust me no matter what happens, right?" asked Harry.

"Hey Harry look there is another ship and over there is a castle." said Hina pointing things out to Harry.

"Let's move closer but stay alert. We don't kno-" Harry started to say to his shipmates, until one of his crewmen yelled, "Admiral you need to see this!"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know sir, but it somewhat looks like a Sennenryu (1)." said the crewmen who yelled to get his admirals attention.

"Harry you better do something soon; if you don't that girl won't be alive much longer!" yelled Hina.

"Will do, finally get to stretch my legs, use my devil fruit, scare some people, and have a good fight, Finally!" yelled Harry as he jump from the ship to dry land.

Everyone on the ship was wondering how he could jump that far. Ok so they we're close to land but it was still a long jump. Then they saw something that made their jaws drop. Their admiral or best friend in Hina's case just turned into a giant flaming cat, a giant freaking flaming cat.

Harry D. (2) and Rose D. Potter  
>Ages: Harry 15, Rose 14.<br>Location: Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain.  
>Planet: Earth.<p>

Rose Potter, the girl-who-lived, forth Tri-Wizard champion, Gryffindor golden-girl, slaver of a Basilisk, and savior too many, was scared out of her mind. Why you ask is because she was looking at the open mouth of a Hungarian Horn Tail, what was worse it was about to burn her alive.

The dragon let lose the fire. At that moment very thing for Rose went into slow motion. She saw her life flash in front of her eyes. She saw the train ride with her best friend Hermione Granger, and somewhat friend Ron Weasley. Becoming a Gryffindor and fallowing in her mothers foot steps, by excelling in potions and charms. Which made her mom, uncle Snape, Aunt Minnie (she was only person who could get away with calling professor McGonagall that.), and professor Dumbledore happy. She saw herself becoming the youngest seeker in a century. Next she saw her and her friends (her friends where Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley Twins) saving the Philosophers Stone. The next thing she saw the next year fighting the Basilisk and saving her second best friend Ginny Weasley. Then in the third year helping Buckbeak get a fair trial, and helping her friend Luna Lovegood get her belongings back. Before the hole fiasco with the Goblet of Fire were not just her mom, but uncle Padfoot, uncle Moony, aunt Minnie, professor Dumbledore, the three other champions who became friends (Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum), and her new friends from other houses (Cho Chang, other Ravenclaws, other Hufflepuffs, Draco Malfoy, and very few other Slytherin, even if people did not like her hang out with Draco). With Draco's face flashing out of her mind she got ready for a painful death.

But after a few minutes and she did not fill the fire burning she looked up and saw something amazing. What she was seeing was what everyone in the stands was seeing as well. It was a giant cat with large amount blue flames with streaks of black flames as well. The giant fire cat had two tails which got people wondering what it was. Only a few had any idea what it was. Rose thought, 'what is a Bakeneko doing here.'

The match was called with Rose getting ok scores, but she did not hear them she walked in front of the giant flaming cat. Once it saw her bent its head down, opened its mouth up, stuck out its tongue, and licked the girl which cased her to giggle.

But that was not the last surprise the Bakeneko started to shrink and change into a human-ish shape. After it had finished changing back they all saw a young man with unruly jet black hair and bright green eyes.

After he changed back to human Harry at the girl he licked when he was in what he called mystical form and said, "Hi. Why were you fighting a dragon?"

"Well-." Rose started to say until Dumbledore came over and said.

"I think it would be best if we talk somewhere away from prying eyes." said Dumbledore.

As they got to the med-tent two things happened. One of them was Harry giving Rose the fake dragon egg which surprised everyone. They asked how he knew which one was has the fake. To this Harry said I just knew I will explain later. The second was the removal of a strange beetle Harry had never seen, Harry wanted to study it but Hina when they meet up told him no. This showed people that even if this man was the boss, this woman the one who was really in charge.

Med-tent:  
>Same location.<p>

As the other champions and headmaster or headmistress came into the tent a few other people showed up.

"Thank you for saving my little Rose." said a red haired woman with the same eyes as Harry.

"Yah thanks for getting in her way." said a man with messy black hair like Harry.

"James, don't yell at the strange kid, he did just save Rose. You know what James he somewhat looks like you." said another more scraggly man.

"You know what your right, and what is odd is he somewhat smells like Lily, James, and Rose. Weird the smell is some what there but covered by magic, something mystical, and a strange odor of seafood fish I would say. By the way thank you for saving our Rose she means so mu-" said a scared man before he was pounced on by Rose.

She said after a few minutes of hugging the scared man and the scraggly man, "Sirius, Remus where have you to been. I thought you might have gotten hurt after those people attacked us at the world cup."

"I didn't know you cared pup." said Sirius with mock hurt in his voice.

Harry never heard this because after those two names were said he started getting a strong headache. This caused him to grad his head in pain and let out a loud scream that almost sound like roar.

When Hina heard this she rushed over shouting, "Harry! What's wrong!"

"Hina I remember now. Remember how I thought I had some hate for my birth parents." said Harry.

Hina nodded she did. By this time everyone in the tent was trying to listen. They all wonder what had caused him to scream.

"Well it was false hate placed by a rat like man." said Harry.

"Wait did you say a rat like man?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded which got surprised look from some of the people in the tent.

"I should have known that Peter might try to do something like that." said James.

"I not surprised he did that James. Remember when we caught him. He said "James, since one of your kids took away my master I took one of your kids away from you and I made it were if you ever see the kid again they will have nothing but hate and anger for you." this is what he must have meant." said Lily as she hugged the child she just got back.

"But why did he not look at you or James with hate or anger?" asked Remus.

"I think I can explain that. You see where I have been there are three powers that at work. The first is something called Haki or in laminas terms ambitions, or pure willpower. There are three different types of Haki; they are Kenbunshoku haki or Observation haki, Busoshoku haki or Armament haki, and Haoshoku haki or Conquerors haki. The second comes from something called a devil fruit; they are what give people who eat them a certain power. There are three different types of devil fruits are Logia or Nature system, Zoan or Animal system, and Paramecia or Superhuman system. I can explain more in depth and give you some examples later. The third power is something called the Will of D. The Will of D is something rare in its self into only appears in who either laughs, or in someone who smiles when they are about to die. I saw you smiling when thought you were going to die Rose, that means like me, old man monkey, and maybe few other people we have something important to do while they are alive. So with these three powers I could have burned out the mental suggestion of hate." explained Harry to the people who were listening as he explained.

"James remember when we were having trouble giving both Harry and Rose their middle name?" asked Lily.

"Yah, I wanted have James as his middle name. But you said something telling you to just give them the middle initial of D. We asked you what it should stand for and you just said leave it just as D." said James.

"I remember that but enough about that. Harry what happened where did you go after you meet Peter?" asked Lily.

"Well I meet him at three. I then spent the next two years with the Dursley's. They must have been lied to also. But with the hate and I mean hate directed at me. But when I was five I went to the world where I learned and got my abilities from. That's pretty much it until I came back here." said Harry.

"Is that it, did you not do something interesting, or something you regret?" asked Rose.

"Rose Potter that is not something you should ask!" admonished Lily.

"It's ok none of it is too bad, some of it is even funny. I got a good one and you are only getting one. This is how me and Hina found the devil fruits and gained our powers." said Harry

_FLASHBACK___

_"Harry that was probably not the smartest thing pranking Junbi." said a very disgruntled Hina.___

_"But Hina it was funny and you saw his face. You know he took it as a joke I know it he had too." said Harry who thought to himself 'I hope he took it as a joke or I may regret pulling that prank. Maybe I should apologize to Junbi, it couldn't hurt.'___

_After a few minutes Hina and I went separate ways. I had only been walking for a few minutes when I saw something floating in the water. It looked very odd almost like a fish with swirls, but it wasn't a fish with swirls. It was some kind of melon with bumps and it had swirls on it.___

_So I thought to myself, 'Man I just got lucky I found a devil fruit. Man I hope whatever power it gives me isn't something stupid or useless like growing my fingernails.' so I eat it give it a few minutes, go look for Hina who unknown to me also found a devil fruit and ate it.___

_So when I found her she was sitting by a tree and trying to figure out her devil fruit power. She had no luck like me finding out about the power we got. So when I got to her she looked at what I thought was me but was actually a small two tailed kitten.___

_At this all the girls in the tent, including Lily thinking about how cute her son as a kitten would look like. To this all the males rolled their eyes, and Harry blush which in turn caused the girls to coo again and the guys to laugh at Harry's expense.___

_Getting back to what I was saying. When I walked up to Hina I did not know that I was a two tailed kitten, so when she picked me up and took me to the river I saw myself as a kitten. Which caused me to freak out a little and change back to normal. This caused Hina to freak out.___

_After several minutes of us trying to calm down and get back to normal. Hina walked up to me and bopped me on the head and said, "Why didn't you tell me you also got a devil fruit, and from what I can guess Zoan devil fruit maybe a mystical Zoan. You know kind of what the fleet admiral has."___

_"Hina, Hina calm down. I just got it I did not know what it could do. And what do you mean you also got a devil fruit. And what do you mean like bird hat man?" asked Harry.___

_"Its fleet admiral Harry and what I mean like being like him. The rumors that I heard is that his mystical also but that is just rumor." said Hina.___

_With that all done and ourselves composed we head back to base and made a call to headquarters. A week later we got transferred back to headquarters where we started to learn to get better control of our devil fruits. Before I left I found Junbi and apologized to him. He accepted my apology and wished me luck._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Hina you know Junbi is the coolest of all the Fishermen from Fishman Island." said Harry.

"I haven't seen him or talked to him that much. So I would not really know." said Hina.

"Wait who is this Jumbi?" asked James.

"Its Junbi and he is a fishman from Fishman Island. Fishman Island is the home of fishman and merfolk. What is really sad is that neither of these two races like the people who live on the surface. The reason they don't like people from the surface is because some people enslave them because they think it is fun." said Harry.

"Wait you said that the place you just came from has slavery?" asked the other female tri-wizard champion.

"Yes it does. The slaves are sometimes normal people, sometimes people who have devil fruit powers or anyone who is different. What I mean by different is that they are not human. (A/N: If you are offended by what I have written or what I am about to write skip over this area.)Here is a list of prices that slaves go for, humans: 500,000, longarm tribesmen: 700,000, longleg tribesmen: 700,000, snakeneck tribesmen: 700,000, minkmen: 700,000, dwarves: 700,000, giant males: 50,000,000, giant females: 10,000,000 beli, merfolk males: 1,000,000, merfolk female under 30 years old (tail not split yet): 70,000,000, fishmen: 1,000,000, merfolk females over 30 years old (split tail): 10,000,000, and us devil fruit users: we go for market rates." said Harry as he let that sink into everyone's mind even Hina.

Hina asked, "Harry where did you get that list?"

"This I got it after I freed a bunch of fishmen and merfolk. Oh and I killed the slavers crew." said Harry. He then said, "The people who buy the most slaves are the World Nobles or more commonly called Tenryuubito or the Celestial Dragons. They believe that since they are related to the twenty kings that they can do anything they want to anyone they want. I don't like them but seeing as I am an admiral I still have to protect them from anyone who would do them harm."

"Don't worry Fleur if we ever see them they won't get you." said Rose.

"Thank you Rose you are a good person." said Fleur.

Harry laughed at the innocence of these two people. This caused people to stare at him wondering why he was laughing. He said, "You don't understand they believe that everyone and everything is below them. They wear bubbles on their heads so they don't breathe the same air as everyone else. Think about this if they could kill you in front of millions of people. They do this because they can and because they want to."

"Van't some one stop them?" asked the other male champion.

"Yes. But they are labeled as evil and they are sometimes if they are caught they will be publicly executed. The people who see these executions cheer because these evil people are said to want to over through the world government and rule the world. And us as marines have to hunt these people down." said Harry.

"Well I think that we have learned a lot of things today why don't we all go and relax. Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore.

"Yes." both Harry and James said at the same time making Lily, Rose, Sirius, and Remus laugh.

"I mean young Mr. Potter would you be willing to teach people some of the things you know?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure. But on one condition I get to choose the people from and they must be from all three schools that are participating in the tri-wizard tournament." said Harry.

"I will talk with Headmistress Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff. I will meet you tomorrow so you can pick people from the schools if they agree." said Dumbledore.

"One last thing before we part ways sir. Is there somewhere men and my shipmates can dock my ship. And would it be ok if a few of us at a time eat in the great hall or is there some place else you would like use to eat? Also like all of the champions to take part into the class if that is ok with them?" asked Harry?

"You can dock near the Drumstang ship and if you would like you can have you men eat ether in the great hall or I can have someone show you to the kitchen." said Dumbledore.

With that they both went their separate ways. Dumbledore to meet with the staff and the Headmaster and Headmistress of the other schools to hopefully set up a new class for students of all three schools. Harry to his ship to get read for the next meal and to get ready for the class that he was going to hopefully teach. When he got on his ship he went to where he kept the 8 mystical tailed beast devil fruits. When he saw them they were all glowing, at this Harry smiled knowing that the people who were meant to eat these fruits were nearby.

A/N: Ok people I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read & Review. Know I have a question for you my fans. Who should get what one of the 8 mystical tailed beast devil fruits? The ability to choose is yours. Please choose well, some of them are already taken but the rest are open for anyone.

1-  
>2-Harry<p>

3-Rose  
>4-<br>5-  
>6-<br>7-  
>8-George<br>9-Fred


	3. Chapter 3

The Youngest Admiral

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' someone who is thinking.

"**Hi"** devil fruit power, attack, or voice while in Zoan transformation.

"_Hi_" something important.

Summary: At the age of 5 Harry is beaten within an inch oh his life. That night as he slowly heals he makes a wish to go somewhere where can have a family. When he wakes up he sees he is in a hospital. After he gets out of the hospital he joins the marine academy were he makes big waves by becoming the youngest marine Admiral at the age of 15. He is called the Bakeneko by his enemies.

Thanks To:  
>crazyredhead, TheBlackSeaReaper, and sniper757. You three have given me some great help and some great ideas.<p>

A/N: could not find an absolute class schedule for the Goblet of Fire. So I am making it up as I go. So if you don't like good bye.

Chapter 2: Potter Sensei (1):

After a good night sleep and a good breakfast with his crew, Harry gave the marines their orders. The orders were to protect the ship, the portal, and patrol the school.

After setting everything up he took what he would need for his first class which would take place of a free period if a student had one.

Harry's First class.  
>Wednesday first class block.<p>

As students and a few teachers walked into the class room they saw Harry, his friend, and some people who were wearing clothes similar to Harry around the room.

When people stop coming in Harry stood up and walked to the front of the room. The teachers could tell he was nervous.

"You can stare down dangerous pirates, angry but fishmen, and sea kings. Yet a bunch of snot nosed kids scare you. Wait until Vice Admiral Garp hears about this." said Hina.

"Hey Hina, this is not the easiest thing to do." said Harry.

Hina and the rest of the marines just laughed at their admirals/friends discomfort. This made Harry growl, and the other people in the room to wonder what was going on.

"Well I see that there are a lot of students here and not all from Hogwarts, which is good. So you all wanted to try and learn what I am going to teach you?" asked Harry.

Harry got nods from the students.

"Well your going to have to wait until I know who is here to be stronger and who is not." said Harry.

This got a lot of odd looks not just from the students.

"Well then you should get rid of all the mudbloods and anyone who is not a pureblood." said a blond haired boy.

The teachers were about to take points off when they saw Harry grab the kid by the throat.

"So you are just like a World Noble." looking at the boy with almost pure hate in his eyes.

"So is this how you treat your betters where you are from?" asked the kid getting cockier by the second.

"No but you are not protected. And this I will not and I repeat not tolerate any form a hatred or any kind of racism in my classroom or in my presence. Is that understood?" asked Harry.

He got a yes sir from the marines and Hina. But the students and some of the teachers did not know what to say. The ones who understood said yes.

"I am here from the ministry to find out if you ar-," said a pink toad like lady. She then yelled, "Sir I demand you put young Draco Malfoy down right now!"

"No." said Harry.

"Well then you are hearing by put under arrest and for potentially harming a noble family. And as such you will be given no trial and given the demenotors kiss once we are of school grounds." said the pink toad with a smile.

"I do not think you can take away my-" James started to say.

"Shut up Mr. Potter. Why you married some mudblood whore when there are purebloods like myself, I will never know," said the pink toad lady. She thought about something for a second then said, "I know that with my people and money I can get a pardon."

The pink toad lady pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Avada Kedavra."

The killing curse hit Harry and sent him and Draco crashing into the front of the room. With this she walked up and said, "To bad you did not know who your betters were. Are you ok Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes thank you for protecting me. Madam Umbridge." said Draco.

"Madam Umbridge you are hear by under arrest for the unprovoked murder of a member of an ancient and noble house." said James.

"I did no such thing and even if I did I would not get into trouble because no one wants their parent to go missing." said Umbridge.

"Are you threatening my students in my class room?" asked a voice coming from the front of the room.

"W-W-Who are you still alive?" asked scared Umbridge.

"This is a good place to show everyone a lesson and thank you Draco for being an aid." said Harry.

This caused more than a few people to look at him and Draco.

"Your welcome, sorry to all the muggelborn for what I said." said Draco. He thought to himself as he started sweating 'I hope Rose doesn't hit me for what I said.'

"There are three reasons that killing curse did not affect. The first is what is called my devil fruit. It gives me the ability, the devil fruit I ate was type called Mystical Zoan fruit those are rare and one of a kind. Mine let's me turn into a nibi neko. Can anyone tell what a nibi neko is?" asked Harry.

This got a few hands raised. Four hands from the students (Hermione, Draco, Rose, and Ron) the last one surprised a few. Harry pointed at the red head and said, "It is Ron right."

"Yes, from what I remember from the book Fred and George gave me one year. It is a two tailed demon cat." said Ron a little hesitant.

Harry laughed a little, and corrected him by saying, "It is not always a demon. Mine isn't considered a demon, but the nibi neko is some times considered a demon. That is a long story I am not going into."

"Professor you said there were three ways. What are the other two?" asked a messy brown haired girl who was sitting next to Rose.

"You must be Hermione. Well sorry about getting off topic. As Miss Granger asked what were the other two things that protected me. The first is called Kenbunshoku haki or Observation haki, and the second is called Busoshoku haki or Armament haki. Now observation haki is just as it sounds, it is the power of well observation it is in the name. When she was beginning to use her magic I could predict that she would try to attack and kill me; but had I not moved in front of Mr. Malfoy he would be dead. But I am guessing how I protected myself?" asked Harry.

He got nods from both the professors and the students.

"You see this is we're armament haki comes into play. Again as the name would suggest it can give you armor of sorts. What it does is it allows you to put an invisible layer of armor around you. That invisible armor is what I used to protect me and Draco. Going back to observation haki what it does is it allows you to have a higher understanding of the area around you. It is said that with enough experience you could have limited precognitive abilities." explained Harry to both the teachers and students.

"Sir while all this is very interesting, what are you going to do about Madam Umbridge? And what else can you do? What other types of what was it devil fruit are there?" asked Hermione.

"Slow down a second. First she will be taken back to my ship she will be restrained and then when we go home she will stand trial and ether spend the rest of her life in a prison or she will be executed for attacking and trying to kill a marine admiral. By the way Hina do you have the seastone handcuffs?" asked Harry the last part being to Hina.

With a pair of seastone cuffs on they hauled Umbridge. When the cuffs were first put on her she grab her wand and tried a spell, but the cuffs acted the same way they did with devil fruit users it had cut of her magic. This made people who we're able to use magic a bit scared. They thought that magic could do everything. These cuffs were later explained to the magical law in forcemeat that these people would not be able to get away from them before they were able to get them into jail. And it was away have less serious criminals not go to Azkaban.

As Harry had finished his first day of teaching he had several thoughts going through his head. As he was walking to dinner still making a mental list of people who in the classes he would be able to help and those who should probably us it for extra credit. There had only been three people the whole day had been able to get one of the fruit to react to them. 

This though was still going through his head as he got closer to the great hall. When he got closer he saw a blond haired girl walkover to him.

"Yes, who might you be?" asked Harry.

"Luna Lovegood, Admiral sir." said Luna giving Harry a mock salute.

This caused the marines and Hina to smirk at Harry. Knowing how much was against being formal.

"It is just Harry miss Lovegood. So what is -" Harry started to ask when Luna interrupted him.

"Well Harry it is Luna. The reason I came to you was a tanuki friend if mine says that you might have something for me. It is some kind of nasty tasting fruit." said Luna

"How do you know about those fruits I haven't had you in my class yet?" asked Harry.

"Well as I said my tanuki friend told me told me. He also said it only has one tail." said Luna with a straight face.

"Well then tell your friend that you will get it after your class with me." said Harry.

"Thank you Admiral." said Luna saluting him. This in turn caused the marines and Hina to laugh at Harry's mild misfortune.

'Well that is interesting. I guess that is one less I have to find now.' thought Harry. He then said to Hina, "During the next few hours you are in charge. It is only temporary. So don't go power hungry."

"I understand Admiral. Hey wait a second, what do you mean power-," said Hina before noticing that nether Harry or the other marines were standing near her. After she saw this she started running after Harry yelling "I am not power hungry you idiot."

But what people heard brought a tear of happiness to a few people's eye. It was mostly James, Rose, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. What they heard was feet running and someone laughing hard.

As he was eating diner he saw Hina come in the hall ready to punch him. When she got him she did not punch him, the reason she did not punch him was because she saw him making a list and she knew that she would have to get him back the next day.

_Devil Fruit users__  
><em>_1 - Luna Lovegood__  
><em>_2 - Me__  
><em>_3 - Rose Potter__  
><em>_4 -__  
><em>_5 -__  
><em>_6 -__  
><em>_7 -__  
><em>_8 - George Weasley__  
><em>_9 - Fred Weasley_

'I have only found four and if what Hawkins says that I will need all of them. I wonder what he meant that all nine tails will be the key to save the fist of fire and their leader will take a Yonko's place. I hope that it doesn't mean I would betray the government.' thought Harry getting ready to rap up his day.

'I think tomorrow is going to be interesting.' thought Harry.

Unknown location

"Is everything going a corroding to plan?" asked a low toned voice dripping with evil.

"Yes my lord all we are waiting for is the potter brat to touch the cup and she will be sent to you." said a figure with something obscuring his face.

"Good then all we have to do is wait." said the evil voice.

"My lord we might have a problem the lost Potter has returned. What do you want me to do with him?" asked the obscured voice.

"Nothing as of yet." said the evil voice.

"As you wish my lord." said the obscured voice.

Hogwarts: Black lake, Harry's ship.

"How odd." said Harry out loud. He thought to himself 'that other voice I have heard it around here I wonder who it might be.'

It would not be until after the teachers meeting that he figured out who the voice belonged to.

'So you think you can hide who you really are. Well you can not and will not hide for long professor-' Harry was thinking before something or should I say someone interrupted his train of thought.

"That was for that comment yesterday." said Hina.

"I am sorry Hina; I apologize if what I said hurt you feelings. I need you and the others to watch the professors for me." said Harry in a serious tone.

This got Hina's attention because she knew that when Harry had a serious tone it would end badly for someone. She would never tell anyone but that is what she lived about Harry. Then she thought 'I love it when he gets serious. Wait did I just think that.'

"Hina are you still there?" asked Harry somewhat worried about his friend.

"Yes I am fine Harry. Was it anyone in particular that want me and the men to watch?" asked Hina.

"It is only the professors from this year. Also watch the guests, the headmistress is ok but I don't trust the other headmaster." said Harry.

"Will do sir." said Hina who started to leave until Harry put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Be very careful and tell the men to watch each others back. I am worried what might happen to my men and mostly not you." said Harry.

'He is worried about something happening me and the men. I wonder what it could be, wait he is mostly worried about me?' Hina thought to herself.

As both left they did not see the headmaster smile and think 'Potters always fall for people with red hair, or in this case a lighter shade of red hair.'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must say I am sorry about a misspelling to all one piece fans. I spelled Jinbe, Junbi I am sorry please don't stop reading. Look for another story it might be starting soon. And as always Read & Review.

(1) Sensei means Teacher in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

The Youngest Admiral

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' some who is thinking. 

"**Hi**" devil fruit power, attack, or voice while in Zoan transformation.

Summary: At the age of 5 Harry is beaten within an inch oh his life. That night as he slowly heals he makes a wish to go somewhere where can have a family. When he wakes up he sees he is in a hospital. After he gets out of the hospital he joins the marine academy were he makes big waves by becoming the youngest marine Admiral at the age of 15. He is called the Bakeneko by his enemies.

Chapter 3: The one tail awakens and the Yule ball.

After finishing with his classes for the day Harry meets with Luna and gave her the fruit that she said was hers.

Harry told her, "You are to only train with me or Hina. I will also have one if your teachers here to make sure you are safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." said Luna.

Over the next few weeks Harry watched and helped Luna with her abilities the best that he could. He did realize that she was learning quickly.

One day he asked her, "How is that you are learning so quickly?"

"My tinaku friend has been helping me at night sometimes. He is not evil if you are wondering." said Luna.

"Maybe sometime I could meet your friend." said Harry.

"Maybe." said Luna.

After their conversation they went separate ways until their next practice session which would be after the Yule ball.

The thought of having to dance with someone was an odd thing, but he went along with it. He asked Hina to go with because she was his best friend. He would not tell anyone this but he was starting to have filling for her.

The night of the Yule ball came and to say that Harry was nervous was an understatement.

"I wish I could be-" Harry started to say until he saw Hina.

"Well how do I look?" asked Hina.

"Uuuuuummmmmmmmmm!" said a bewildered Harry.

"I think he likes." said a female.

"Harry are still in their?" asked Hina.

"Uuuuuuuummmmmmm!" Harry said again.

"I think I might have broken him." said Hina. She sighed as she walked closer to Harry and said in his ear, "Harry it is time for Garp's training."

"Oh Kami no. Run for your lives, everyone for themselves, don't let him get me!" we're a few things that Harry shouted.

This caused the marines and Hina to laugh. Most of the new marines and the people from Harry's home world thought, 'Could it really be that bad?'

"Harry its ok Garp is not around. I was just joking." said Hina.

"Oh thank Kami. Why would you joke like that?" asked an angry Harry.

"Well your brain kind of stopped for a few minutes and I was getting worried." said Hina.

"Thank You." said Harry, a second later the people who were not one if the four champions went into the great hall.

As the night passed Harry danced with Hina, to the surprise of many people he was a good dancer. As the night went on things started winding down. And people like Harry were sitting and watching for any sign of trouble.

They would not have to wait long.

Harry had decided to be nice to Umbridge even though she had tried to kill him. When she walked in with marines around her and the cuffs still on Harry walked over to her when he got to her he said, "I am being nice and letting you come here tonight."

"Remove these cuffs I should not be seen with them on I am a pureblood and the undersecretary to the minister of magic." yelled Umbridge.

"Look right now I am being nice and letting you out of your cell, don't make me-" Harry started before he was interrupted by the great hall doors being thrown open.

"I am the minster of magic and demand whoever is holding one of my employees as if they were a common criminal to hand her over to me now." said the minster.

"I will not be handing her over she will be heading back with me where she will stand trial for slander and attempted murder." said Harry.

"You have no right to make such allegations. You however will turn over everything you own to her and you and your people will be her slaves. You will take use to this world of yours where we will then demand control if everything." said the minister. This gave Umbridge had a smug look on her face until.

"I have a counter offer. She will get no trial and I will sentence her right here and now. And as the judge and jury I find her guilt. I also sentence her to death." said Harry.

"You will be doing no such thing. Aurors set her free and give her, her wand back." said the minster.

Harry allowed this to happen.

"Good know lead us back to your world do someone with pureblood can rule." said Umbridge.

"No." said Harry.

"Minster I will be using one of the many free unforgivable passes you have given on my slave so he learns his place." said Umbridge.

"Very well go ahead." said the minster.

With a smile Umbridge walked over Harry and cast the crucio curse. When it hit Harry nothing happened. This surprised a lot of people none more than the people from the ministry.

"Ho-how is this possible?" asked Umbridge.

"Simple I have had training that makes that little spell tickle." said Harry with a straight face.

"Good you can train us purebloods to-" the minster started to saw before he was laughed at by most of the marines. He then asked angrily, "Why are you laughing at slave?"

"Well you purebloods are like royalty right?" asked a Hina.

"Yes we are and don't speak to your betters you whore." said the minister as he slapped Hina.

"Cornelius I would watch what you do or say." said Dumbledore.

"I am the minister of magic I do or say what I want when I want!" yelled Cornelius.

"**Y**o**U** **S**ho**U**ld **L**ist**E**n to the **H**ea**DM**as**T**er. **H**e is **SM**a**T**er **THA**n **Y**o**U**." said Harry in a deep voice.

As he was saying this marines who have worked with Harry knew that it was time to get innocent people out of danger. They were almost to the door when a few Aurors came flying past them hitting the great hall door. These unconscious body's blocked people from leaving. They turned around to see the same giant blue flaming cat.

As the cat stared at the remaining ministry people Cornelius yelled, "Kill it I don't care if you have to use the Killing curse, just kill it!"

This caused the ministry people who had two brain cells to rub together (including Umbridge) to look at him like he was crazy.

"Fine you cowards I will do it myself." said Cornelius as he turned a walked to the blue flame cat. When got to the cat he yelled, "I hear by give myself a second order merlin first class, for killing this beast and leading an invasion to take control of this new world. They will crumble under the might of the British magic."

"Do you people really believe that you are stronger?" asked a surprised Hina.

"We are stronger than anybody. I am the minister of magic, what I say is nothing but the truth!" Cornelius yelled at Hina.

"**I highly doubt you could beat a marine going through basic training right now. I have been trained by the best since I was 5. I was made the youngest admiral.**" said Harry in his zoan form.

"Should I be impressed by what someone like you has done? I am a pureblood!" yelled Cornelius.

"Like Harry said a marine in basic training is taught to move faster than anyone of you pureblood elitist could-" Hina started to say before Cornelius threw a sickly looking purple spell at her.

She was too close to him and could not move out of the way. But she was saved by a blue tell wrapping around her and pulling her to safety. After a few minutes she regained her senses, she looked over to Harry to see what happened.

He was back to normal and had Cornelius in a pair of seastone cuffs. She was not surprised that this person who was a pureblood was not going quietly. What did surprise her was that Harry was talking with the Umbridge woman. She groaned as she started to get up ANC move around.

"Glad you are awake. I guess you are wondering why me and madam Umbridge are talking to each other and not at each other's throat." said Harry.

"I would like to know what is going on." said Hina.

"Well here is the thing when I knocked out Cornelius the weirdest thing happened. Madam Umbridge from what the headmaster is guessing under a spell that forced her to act like she did." said Harry.

"But what she did-" Hina started to say.

"I have taken a look at what has happened and decided that she should be given a second chance." said Harry.

"But what about absolute justice, she tried to kill you!" shouted Hina.

"True she did, but remember I am the admiral and it is my interpretation of absolute justice that you and the men must fallow. Do I make myself clear." said Harry in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Sir." Hina begrudgingly said. When she was alone she thought to herself, 'Why give someone willing to do someone harm a second chance.'

Unknown to her two people saw the questioning look on her face. One was Harry and the other being the imposter Moody.

Harry thought, 'My beautiful Hina hopefully soon you will understand what I was saying.'

'I know master said to do nothing to the missing potter brat but maybe if I were to. Yes that should do that and no one will ever know what has happened before it is too late. I must contact master soon.' thought imposter Moody as he was walking away not knowing that Harry had been able to pick up on his evil thoughts.

'So you think that I will let you do something to my Hina. Ha, I will not let you anywhere near her. When you fail you and your master will fail.

That night had another dream and heard of the imposter Moody plan.

"So master may I go forward with my plan?" asked the imposter Moody.

"Fine you may. But do not let it take up all your time everything must be ready for the third task." said the evil voice.

"Everything is set for the third task. All that has to happen is the cup turned into a port key and the Potter brat to touch the cup at the right time." said the imposter Moody.

"Good if everything goes according to plan then by this time I will be ruling everything and then I can do what that idiot Fudge was planning." said the evil voice.

The next day after Harry had breakfast and handed out his orders he walked over to Hina and told her to fallow. When they were in the hall Harry told her, "I have a different mission for you."

"And that would be?" asked Hina.

"I want you to get the girls in my class get stronger and maybe get a few up to marine standards. Not Garp's standards." said Harry.

"I wish I had a way to keep an eye on her." said Harry.

What he did not know was that Rose had fallowed them out and heard his wish. She thought to herself, 'Maybe I can ask mom and dad to take brother to Diagon ally this week.'

A/N: sorry for the wait. I hope you in joy this chapter. And as always Read & Review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Youngest Admiral

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' some who is thinking.

"**Hi**" devil fruit power, attack, or voice while in Zoan transformation.

Summary: At the age of 5 Harry is beaten within an inch oh his life. That night as he slowly heals he makes a wish to go somewhere where can have a family. When he wakes up he sees he is in a hospital. After he gets out of the hospital he joins the marine academy were he makes big waves by becoming the youngest marine Admiral at the age of 15. He is called the Bakeneko by his enemies.

Chapter 4: Gaining a watchful eye and a plan fails.

The day after the Yule Ball was a day people talking about what happened the night before.

"I hope we don't get to much fall out both here and back home because of your decision about the toad lady." said Hina.

"Don't worry about it Hina, she was being controlled by someone." said Harry.

"You mean the minister?" asked Hina.

"No; from what I have heard and from what I have found out about him, he does not have enough power or willpower to make someone do that to madam Umbridge. She has more magical power than he does." said Harry.

"If he is so weak then how did he become minister?" asked Hina.

"Money." said a voice coming from the door to Harry's office.

"Hello Potter family." said Harry.

"Harry you are a part of that family." said Lily.

"Not right now I am not, give me some time." said Harry.

"Ok, but on a better note my wonderful daughter heard you need something that could keep an eye on someone for you." said James.

"I did say that. Alright I will go as long as it does not take too long." said Harry.

"It won't take us to long." said James.

Harry took a few minutes to get things in order. As he was leaving, he gave orders out for the day. With everything in order he left with Lily and James.

Diagon Alley

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry." said James with a smile.

Harry was looking around with a calculated eye. His eyes stopped on the apothecary store. He asked, "For someone who does not have magic how easy is it to learn to make potions?"

"Severus says that it is not that hard, if you are willing to learn it." said Lily.

"Interesting, I have a friend who might find potions interesting." said Harry then thought to himself 'I wonder if Caesar would find potions helpful. I need to think of a way to get him here though.'

"Harry the Magical Menagerie is just up the road." said James.

When they walked into the store all the noise stopped. When the noise stopped the workers looked around and started to see what caused the animals to all of a sudden become quite. After things went somewhat back to normal the workers went about the work.

As Harry started to walk around the store one cat caught his eye. The cat had a forked tail, when Harry saw this he smiled and picked up the cat which looked at him then snuggled into Harry's coat. As he was walking to the counter a snowy owl landed on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Wow, something I have never seen happen. Not one but two of the most picky animals in this store picked the same person." said the shop clerk.

"Is something wrong with them?" asked Harry.

"No, both of them are just picky who they choose. The cat her name is Nibi well because of her two tails and the owl her name is Hedwig. You have got some kind of power in you kid." said the shop clerk.

"You have no idea." said Harry.

"I bet you do. It is sad to see Hedwig go she was born in this store. Well let's get everything you are going to need for those two." said the shop clerk.

Ten minutes later and thirty Galleons shorter (1) Harry and the Potters left the store and headed back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

"Thank you for taking me to get these wonderful creatures." said Harry as bot Nibi and Headwig thanked him for saying that.

"You are welcome. Don't forget to ask Severus about potions." said Lily.

"Thank you for reminding me, I will do that when I get settled in." said Harry.

Lily smiled an left to get ready for her first class the next day. James left to go back home to get ready for work.

Harry looked at Nibi and Hedwig and said, "I know both of you are mine but I would like one of you to stay with a friend of mine. I am going to let her choose which one of you stays with her is that ok with both you?"

Headwig hooted and Nibi mewed their answers and Harry took it as them saying it was ok.

He walked around looking for Hina who he found by the library. He walked up to her an said, "Hina I'm back."

"Hey Harry, how was the trip?" asked Hina.

"Not bad, I wanted to show you Nibi and Headwig." said Harry.

"Hello you two, sorry you got paired with this oddball." said Hina.

"Hey I take offense to that." said Harry.

"So; besides me meeting these two wonderful creatures, which I don't mind. Why did you come looking for me?" asked Hina.

"Well I know that I will not always be around to look after you and yes I know you can look out for yourself. I just wanted one of these two lovely ladies to be a second set of eyes to watch your back." said Harry.

'He cares that much about me.' Hina thought to herself.

"Thank you Harry. I don't know what to say. I don't know which one to pick." said Hina.

"Well let's let them pick." said Harry putting both Nibi and Headwig on a table between them.

Headwig flew to Harry's shoulder and Nibi leapt into Hina's arms.

"Well I guess they have decided. You two need be more careful understood?" asked Harry.

"Well do." said Hina and Nibi mewed.

As they were walking away they heard stone start to fall away. As the stone fell Hina and Nibi went with the stone. When Harry saw this he leapt into action he rapt one tail around a pillar and the other he sent to grab Hina and Nibi. They were a few inches from the ground when Harry caught them.

"Are you two alright?" asked Harry as he pulled them up.

"We're fine right Nibi?" asked a startled Hina. She received a startled mew from Nibi.

"I am so glad you two are ok." said Harry who hugged them both.

"What happened here is everyone alright?" asked McGonagall.

"We are fine, Harry caught as the stones started to fall apart." said Hina.

"That's good. Wait did you say us?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes I did, he saved me and Nibi this amazing cat." said Hina holding Nibi in her arms who mewed.

"Very well I will ask the Headmaster to investigate this incident." said McGonagall.

At diner everyone was a wondering what happened. And everyone had their thoughts about what happened.

That night Harry had another dream.

"Your plan failed." said the evil voice.

"My apologize master but that was that just the first part of my plan." said obscured voice.

"Fine, but do not let this many part plan take away from the plan." said the evil voice.

"Yes master." said obscured voice.

When Harry woke up he thought to himself, 'So that was only part one of your plan. Now I am glad that I have Nibi with Hina.'

A/N: Hello my wonderful fans, thank you all for reading this story and my other stories. And as always please read & review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Youngest Admiral

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' some who is thinking.

"**Hi**" devil fruit power, attack, or voice while in Zoan transformation.

Summary: At the age of 5 Harry is beaten within an inch oh his life. That night as he slowly heals he makes a wish to go somewhere where can have a family. When he wakes up he sees he is in a hospital. After he gets out of the hospital he joins the marine academy were he makes big waves by becoming the youngest marine Admiral at the age of 15. He is called the Bakeneko by his enemies.

Chapter 5: the Second Task

Great Hall  
>Participants Room<p>

"I have talked with the judges and how the original task was going to be done has had an addition." said Harry.

"And what would that be?" asked Krum.

"Well besides gaining points you will also gain one of these four chest. After you get your scores for the second task I have a surprise for you and it deals with those keys." said Harry.

"Are going to tells us?" asked Cedric.

"And ruin the surprise no. Now let's head out to the dock." said Harry leading the contestants to the site of the second task.

When everyone reached the location of the second task Mr. Crouch said, "Well with everything settled let's get the second task started."

"When I give the signal you maybe begin, 1.2..3... GO." said Bagman.

(I am not going through the second task if you what to read it find the book and read it yourself.)

As Rose came up to the surface holding not one but two hostages; not just her own hostage Draco Malfoy but also a blond girl who looked like the other female competitor.

When Harry got close to the commotion he heard. "merci d'avoir sauvé ma soeur."

"She said thank for saving her sister." said a loud voice.

"You're welcome." said Rose.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"The merpeople were going to kill her, I could not let that happen." said Rose.

"That is noble of you. I must discuss this with the other judges." said Harry.

As the judges discussed who got what points and how the keys should be handed out.

"Krum should get his first because he was back before everyone else." said a gruff voice.

"You only say that because he comes in few minutes before Dumbledore's." said the booming voice.

"I have an idea why not give Cedric and Krum theirs at the same time, give Fleur hers after them, and give Rose hers first." said Harry.

"Why should she get hers first she came in last." said the gruff voice.

"Well she did bring back two hostages even though it was over the allotted time. She did something very brave and noble." explained Harry.

Three of the judges agreed with Harry the only who did not agree got over ruled and agreed reluctantly.

With the agreement made Dumbledore handed out the points and the keys in their respective orders.

"I need to speak to you four come with me." said Harry as he walked with the champions to a fallowing him to his ship.

"Professor what is the surprise you talked about earlier?" asked Cedric.

"Well as you can see each of you is standing in front of a door. The key in your hand will open the door and let you take the test. The test is to see if you are worthy to eat the devil fruit." said Harry.

"What kind of test is it?" asked Fleur.

"It is a test of your will and your strength of character. Now go on and take your test." said Harry.

The four places their key into the door and stepped through.

Rose Potter's test

when the door shut on Rose got the feeling of being under water.

"For the second time today I am under water." said Rose.

"**Why are you here**?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rose.

"**Why are you here**?" asked the voice

"I don't understand what you are asking me." said Rose.

"**Why are you here**?" asked the voice.

Rose was getting scared then images flashed through here head and she felt something rise up in her.

"To protect, defend, and to learn from others." said Rose.

"**Why**?" asked the voice.

"So that I can help and learn from the brother that I lost." said Rose.

"**Good turtle you are worthy of being the next three tailed turtle**." said the voice.

Rose looked at the direction of the voice was coming from and saw a giant three tailed turtle.

Cedric Diggory's test

when the door shut on Cedric got the feeling he was in a clearing in the forbidden forest.

"**Why are you here**?" asked a voice.

Summoning up all of his courage Cedric said, "To protect the people who I care for."

"**Why**?" asked the voice.

"Because it is who I am." said Cedric in a determined voice.

"**Very well cub you are loyal to your pack you are worthy of being the five tailed wolf**." said the voice.

Cedric looked at the direction of the voice was coming from and saw a giant five tailed wolf.

Victor Krum's test

when the door shut on Krum he got the feeling he was in a cave.

"**Why are you here**?" asked a voice.

"To prove myself." said Krum.

"**Why are you here**?" asked the voice.

Krum hesitated for a second then said, "To prove to myself that I have other talents."

For a few minutes the voice was quite then said, "**Very good cub you are worthy of being the six tailed bear**."

Krum looked at the direction of the voice was coming from and saw a giant six tailed bear.

Fleur Delacour's test

When the door shut on Fleur she got the feeling she on a mountain top.

"**Why are you here**?" asked the voice.

"To find people who see me for me." said Fleur.

"**Why**?" asked the voice.

"Because I am tired of the looks I get for my beauty and not my skills." said Fleur.

"**Very good hatchling you will soar high leaving those who look down on you for those who you can trust you are worthy of being the seven tailed eagle**." said the voice.

Fleur looked up in the direction of the voice was coming from and saw a giant seven tailed Eagle.

When the four participants walked out they were each caring a strange fruit.

"I am glad you all passed." said Harry.

"What would have happened if we did not pass?" asked Cedric.

"Nothing you would have just come out without a fruit. Now I must warn you the fruit you are about to eat is going to taste awful." said Harry.

As the four participants ate their fruit they started gagging and making strange faces.

"That is the worst thing I have ever tasted." said Krum.

The other three shook their heads in agreement.

"I did warn you about the taste. Now that is out of the way let's set up a training schedule." said Harry.

For the rest of the day Harry gave them a light rest and light exercises for them to do.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. Thing came up in my life; but he here is the latest chapter of youngest admiral. As always read & review.


End file.
